


Thanksgiving Dinner

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Who better to share the day of thanks with than your lover?





	Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this earlier, but I just got back from Black Friday shopping. Yay, good deals! Nay, clawing someone for a damn pillow! Truly, America is an...interesting place, to say the least.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is the sound of two women screaming at each other over the last stranger things t-shirt.

_“_ Thanksgiving is a day for giving thanks. But it’s your favorite because of the food, obviously. Not like you’d celebrate it for anything else, right?”

 

 Sam drove along, talking to himself. Not entirely to himself, of course. Still, if anyone were to see him, they’d think he was in his own little world.

 

 “I’m thankful for a lot of things today. I think I’ve told you before, but I made it out of the pit alive. Cas forgot my soul and Lucifer kinda fucked me up for a while, but I’m okay now.”

 

 It didn’t look like he knew where he was going, taking back roads and making sure to draw the trip out as long as possible. That was what you did when you were having a conversation, right? You made sure you got everything you needed to say out.

 

 “I tried to do the trials to close the gates of hell. Didn’t work. Dean did...something stupid. I did bad things because of it, Gabriel. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget them or stop blaming myself for them,” Sam sighed, turning into a gas station. He’d been driving so long, this was his third time stopping. “You’d tell me it’s not my fault, but I can’t help it. I’ve been the reason behind a long series of fuck-ups.”

 

 Going inside to pay, he decided to pick up some snacks. Some energy drinks to keep him awake for the second day in a row.

 

 “What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, fuck-ups. Dean got the Mark of Cain to kill Abbadon and I took it off. Which accidentally brought your aunt back. Who, by the way, is a huge bitch.”

 

 For the first time ever, Sam was pretty fine with all the red lights he was getting.

 

 “Your dad showed up too. He said it’d take too long to bring you back. Sorry if this pisses you off, but he was so damn condescending about it that I shot him in the face. Repeatedly. They had to hold me back and everything,” Sam snickered to himself, the memory surprisingly pleasant. “That’s definitely one thing I’m thankful for. Not a lot of people get to say they shot God in the face, huh?”

 

 He was in the middle of nowhere, but he still knew exactly where he was going. Holidays were always good times to go on road trips, to visit loved ones.

 

 “We accidentally let Lucifer out again, and he had a kid. His name’s Jack, I know you’d love him. He likes nougat, you love every sweet thing on planet earth. You’d both get along really well.”

 

 Everything was dirt for miles, nothing but dust.

 

  _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust_

 

 “Mom died. Oh yeah, Amara brought mom back. She turned on us, sided with Lucifer. I thought I’d have to kill her, but Dean did it first. She had me pinned, knife to my throat, but he decked her and...killed her. I didn’t know her well, but she was my mom. I don’t resent him, hate him, nothing. Dean saved me. He’s always been like a parent to me, so I’m glad it was her. That sounds horrible, doesn’t it? Whatever. What happened happened and nobody can change it. That’s what you used to tell me, remember? I’m thankful for that too.”

 

 He came upon the only area with anything. A little field, the grass green and plush, speckled with multicolor wildflowers. Sam did what he always did, pulling into a patch of dust and parking. Before even getting out of the car, he reached into the backseat to grab the bag he’d brought along with him.

 

 “We finally killed Lucifer, too. I’m sorry about that. I wish it could have been different. But in all honesty, I’m so thankful for that. I was the one to do it, and it felt amazing. It felt incredible, finally avenging you.”

 

 Every time, Sam walked through the field as carefully as possible. Despite all that, there still seemed to be a path made just for him. Whether it was by chance or an angel watching over him, he’d never know.

 

“So yeah, that’s what’s been happening lately. I know I tell you every time, but I always feel like I need to tell you again. Like I’ll get an answer this time.”

 

 It had been years ago, but the makeshift grave Sam had put together for Gabriel was still there. They had held a hunter’s funeral, despite Dean’s protests. Sam had seen his brother die, he himself had died. He’d felt so many different kinds of pain in so many different ways for as long as he could remember. But when he’d seen Gabriel’s body go up in flames, Sam wasn’t sure if he’d ever hurt as badly as he had then.

 

 Not much had remained, but what little had, he’d buried. Gabriel deserved a grave, the only recognition he’d ever get for the sacrifice he made.

 

 Sam plopped down in front of the grave, marked by a pair of wings made entirely of pebbles. It’d taken him days, but it was the least he could do. The entire time he’d done it, all he could think of was everything he’d lost. Sitting here, that was still all he thought about.

 

 “Hey, angel. Happy thanksgiving. I brought you your favorites,” He reached into the bag behind him, pulling out five candy bars and a tupperware of cold food. “Cas ‘accidentally’ made some food three days before thanksgiving. Convenient, right?”

 

 He got settled in, just like he always did. Sam pulled out his fork and knife and dug right in. As usual, he’d polished it off in two minutes or less. Pushing away all the empty and dirty containers and silverware, he leaned back to lie next to where Gabriel was.

 

 “I’m thankful for all the time we had together. Thankful for the fact that we all got to stop the apocalypse. I’m even thankful that I’m alive right now. Being alive is sad, but right now I can live with it.”

 

 Every time he came here, it was so comforting that it’d become tradition for him to knock right out right where he was. Sam still slept like he should be holding someone, and here, it almost felt like he really did have someone in his arms.

 

 “Goodnight, angel. I’ll talk to you in the morning.”

  
 Sam was alone, but he was still thankful despite it. Gabriel would have been proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
